Karaokebar Singstar/Music list
The Musiclist of the Karaokebar Singstar. Songs A * Across the Universe - The Beatles * Ain't no other man - Christina Aguilera * All I need - Within temptation * All my friends are dead - Turbonegro * All the things she said - T.A.T.U. * America - Razorlight * Angels - Robbie Williams * Angie - Rolling Stones * Apologize - Timbaland Ft. One Republic B * Baby When The Lights - David Guetta * Bad Romance - Lady Gaga * Beatiful Soul - Jesse McCartney * Beep - Pussycat Dolls * Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson * Breaking free - High school musical C * Can't Stop Moving - Sonny J * Candyman - Christina Aguilera * C'est la vie - Martin Solveig * Clumsy - Fergie D * Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy * Dancing Queen - ABBA * De roos - Natalia * Delirious - David Guetta ft. Tara McDonald * Do It - Nelly Furtado * Do It Well - Jennifer Lopez * Don't Cha - Pussycat Dolls * Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna E * Elisabethan Raggae - Boris Gardner F * Fergalicious - Fergie * Fireflies - Owl City * Four Minutes To Save The World - Justin Timberlake ft. Madonna * Frozen - Within temptation G * Gimme More - Britney Spears * Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne * Give It To Me - Nelly Furtado ft. Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland * Glamourous - Fergie * Green Light - Beyonce H * Hate That I Love You - Rihanna * Heavy Cross - Gossip * Help Him - Ike & Tina Turner * Hey Soul Sister - Train * Holaback Girl - Gwen Stefani * Hot - Avril Lavigne * Hot Stuff - Craig David * Hotel Horse Valley - Full Frontal Buddha I * I Don't Need A Man * I'll Never Leave You (Uh Oh) - Lumidee * I'm Alive - Celine Dion * If I Was a Rich Girl - Gwen Stefani ft. Eve * It's My Life - Gwen Stefani Ft. No Doubt J * Jij bent zo - Jeroen van der boom * Just A Girl - No Doubt * Just Dance - Lady Gaga K * Kiss and say goodbye - Manhattans * Knowing me, Knowing you - Abba L * Limon Limonero - Henry Stephen * London Bridges - Fergie * Life is a minestrone - 10 cc M * Monsoon - Tokio Hotel * Murder On The Dancefloor - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * Music Sounds Better With You - Stardust * My humps - Black Eyed Peas * My girl Josephine - Fats Domino N * Nutbusch City Limits - Ike & Tina Turner O * Ole Espanйa - Paco Paco * Ofurchunet Zosnul o'un Shen - Naselni Jazzeek P * Poker Face - Lady Gaga * Pon De Replay - Rihanna * Promiscuos Girl - Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland * Proper Education - Eric Prydz Vs. Pink Floyd Q * Que sera sera - Doris Day R * Rejection - Martin Solveig S * Say It Right - Nelly Furtado * Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon * Shut Up And Drive - Rihanna * S.O.S. - Rihanna * Spring Night - Tokio Hotel * Sunday Morning - Bertice Reading * Suger Were Going Down - Fall Out Boy T * Thanks For The Memoriez - Fall Out Boy * The Creeps - Camille Jones ft. Fedde Le Grand * The Takes Over The Breaks Over - Fall Out Boy * The Way I Are - Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson * This coma - Nailpin * TiK ToK - Ke$ha U * Umbrella - Rihanna * Uprising - Muse V W * Wait A Minute - Pussycat Dolls ft. Timbaland * Whenever Wherever - Shakira * Wind It Up - Gwen Stefani X Y * You're gonna be my friend - The Electronic System Z Category:Tavern Category:Music